the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Velzar
Velzar, High Pontiff Velzar, or simply the High Pontiff was an entity that emerged shortly after the collapse of the Dinamid Republic. He is noteworthy for a variety of reasons, namely his restorative efforts in Lenorum, his creation of the Papetral alliance, the mystery cult surrounding him, and the organization of multiple religious and military diets. Despite being such a prolific figure, little is known about Velzar aside from his deeds following his ascent into power. A great deal of speculation surrounds him, particularly claims that Velzar was, in fact, a dragon. Nearly every text mentions him as "the dragon", he is among the longest-lived humans in all history, and his bull and heraldry incorporated the visage of a dragon. However, this has never been confirmed. At the very least, he is confirmed to have been afflicted with dragon's blood. Biography Appearance in Lenorum Cultural preservation Little is known about Velzar before he first came into power in Lenorum. His age and his birthplace are all matters of pure speculation, and with little evidence of his life beyond his initial rise to power, his age could range in the decades to the centuries. In CE 34, Velzar was among the many who were opposed to the Cultural Cleanse in Lenorum, the Anti-Parish. He took prominence at this time as the main political and military opponent to Gaius Olivius (at the time named Gaius Virilo). Velzar is chiefly credited as the main resistance to the growing counterculture movement centered around the cult of Saclis. He became a patron and benefactor of multiple important figures during this time, most notably Mycenus the Elder. His protection of these figures after the Magdamolia was likely the reason that Gaius Olivius offered his own patronage to them after he became Emperor in November of CE 34. Velzar also performed a blessed ward upon the City of Marble, which is cited as the primary reason it was one of the few pieces of Dinamid history that remained after the Culture Cleanse. Role in Lenorum politics Though he is often declared as a key figure in the political changes of the time period following the Castigation of Espios, Velzar has very little actually written on him during this well-documented time. He was chiefly described in Gaius Olivius's memoir I Bring Peace, with descriptions as such: He was a queer man who took to dress in the most peculiar of ways, choosing elaborate silks from Espios which no man could procure in these times without significant difficulty. Velsar sic spoke with an unplaceable accent and seemed to start and end conversations in the same sentence, a baffling conversationalist who had no regard for any gods in particular, so it would seem. His eyes were that of a cat, a beryl with a predatory slit that oft darted between us Third Triarchy. Had he not spoken like a dragon, I'd have no fear of him and would rid myself of him. As it stood, Velsar sic did little to give reason to me to make such an attempt. Of all men I've met, none I've feared. This dragon was but one whom carried himself fearsome. Velzar disappeared in May of CE 35, much to the relief of Gaius Olivius and his political party who were now mostly unopposed on the side of the Anti-Parish, and seized autocratic control by CE 38. However, Velzar would reappear over a century later in Prace, mere months after the death of Gaius Olivius in Tyrrhos in March of CE 184. Controversial identity Though Velzar has himself claimed to be the one and same Velzar that appeared at this time, his longevity has been called into question on numerous occasions. Abbot Francesco D'ormin is chief of these skeptics, believing that Velzar, especially its initial spelling in Lenorum Velsar, is remarkably similar to the Elvish velisar, the "arrow of God," which holds significance in cults of Mim Kapal as a parable for matters of succession and reincarnation. As a result, some modern historians propose that the name Velzar is a title that is given to the High Pontiff, and that a mythos was perpetuated of his longevity. Less radical skeptics suggest Velzar is simply a somewhat longer-lived elf of Prace who took the name of a Dinamian he respected greatly. The volume of evidence suggesting Velzar is one continuous individual far outweighs speculation that his name is merely a title, however. Perhaps most cited by Velzar himself was his appearance, as it has remained exactly as it had in ancient portraits and descriptions. Given his draconic affliction, human or elf (of which he bears no resemblance), he would undergo massive changes to his appearance was he either of those traditional races. Charter of Arendor See also: Papetral Pontifect Last Synod of Prace The unofficial seat of Pracian rule in the latter half of the Sixth Era was the growing state of Falchios in the central and eastern parts of the continent. In June of CE 184, the ten year old king Duodalas was discovered to be afflicted with dragon's blood and exiled. His regent Madacylses of Ledelli was beset on multiple sides by those seeking to make claim to the throne. Because of its relative power in the region and political pressure from the other kings of the region, Madaclyses called a deliberative assembly among all the kings of Prace on 11 August of CE 184. The assembly, which became known as the Last Synod of Prace, had no meeting notes save for the conclusive statement that a figure only known as Velzar had been determined to be a fitting ruler of Falchios. The Last Synod of Prace was expected to be a contentious and even violent affair, with kings bringing dozens of armed guards with them into the assembly hall, and no chairs were brought for anyone to sit down and become potentially vulnerable. Details on the events at the Last Synod are sparse; most of what is known is only taken from passages in edicts and writing of Velzar himself, which are dubious in nature, as they heavily exalt Velzar and are convenient anecdotes in most cases. The most consistent explanation is that Velzar appeared spontaneously in the assembly hall and gave a profound speech on regency and governance, and it was so spurring and riveting that there was unanimous agreement for Velzar to be made king of Falchios. In one contradicting account by a lord of Lorendor, however, Velzar allegedly took the appearance of a "radiant iron dragon of size unprecedented" with "eyes like bleak and hopeless fire," who thus decreed that Prace was forfeit to him. The Ascension of Velzar The first and only decree set by King Velzar was the Charter of Arendor, a document which dissolved Falchios and other Pracian states into a hegemony under his strict autocratic rule. Velzar then designated governors for each region in accordance with the previous city-states, save for Falchios. He divided this region between its neighboring states, and saved but its capitol of Velphados and the surround countryside in his immediate control. He chartered a new state around the capitol, now known as Arendor (the Land of the King), and further outlined the Papetral Pontifect. By far the most ambitious undertaking, this theorized alliance was proposed and ratified in the same week by all of Prace. Unification of Prace Velzar's seizing of control was not entirely unwelcome. The few decades of Goodfellow occupation had reduced the number of full-blooded elves to a radically smaller number, with a growing disenfranchised Jade-blood population in western Prace. This created racial hierarchies in which Jade-blood men and women were often excluded from better parts of cities, arable land, and certain rights. This drove people of Jade blood to form fiefs in places like Baredor, and such places were eager for stability and economic support. This constitutes the official "beginning" of the Borean League. The larger cities where elves congregated were opposed to the Pontifect initially.Category:Characters Category:Heroic mysteries Category:Pracian Kings Category:Dragons Category:People afflicted with dragon blood Category:Pontiffs